Swish
by shadowjack12345
Summary: An absurd little story inspired by an image on tumblr belonging to shock777.


**Swish**

**A little idea inspired by a post on tumblr. Set just after Raven has defeated Trigon and the Titans make their way home.**

"Stop staring at me," Raven urged. The green youth walking at her side recoiled and gulped: he had been caught.

"Sorry, Rae. It's just..." he began, his words failing half-way through. Raven sighed but remained patient. She couldn't blame him. Any of them. They had all watched her die, fought in her memory and witnessed her rebirth before she fought and defeated her demonic father. Who wouldn't stare? Who wouldn't be suspicious or paranoid about what might happen next?

"I understand, Beast Boy," she soothed. He started again.

"Y-you do?" he stammered, nervously. Raven nodded her head.

"Today must have been very traumatic. I'm not surprised you view me with apprehension after all-" she said.

"Appra-wha?" Beast Boy blurted. Raven sighed again, not willing to name what she suspected they all felt.

"Fear," she muttered, turning her face away from the boy.

"Fear?" he squeaked incredulously. "Raven, no! That's not it at all!" he barked. Raven turned back to him with hope in her eyes.

"Then why were you staring?" she asked. He blushed and looked away.

"Um... your hair. I was staring at your hair," he confessed. Unbidden, the smile she had warned him against getting used to returned to her face. The low but warm laughter of the other three Titans banished her earlier, negative thoughts. She berated herself silently: even after her miraculous rescue and survival, she still thought the worst of people, even such extraordinary people as her friends. She casually ran a hand through her unusually long hair - its length was a result of her mystical growth spurt - years in moments. Because it was so new, it was without any breaks, split ends or any other kind of damage. It was flawless and spilled through her fingers like liquid amethyst. She noted Beast Boy had faced her again, his eyes following her hand with surprising intensity.

"It looks that unusual on me?" Raven asked, still playing with it and, by extension, Beast Boy as well.

"It looks amazing..." the boy breathed distractedly, still watching her hand, which paused momentarily after his whispered admission. Raven continued to smile, enjoying the warmth that surged at his compliment.

"Well... thank you," she muttered back.

"Can I touch it?" Beast Boy asked, Raven's hypnotic hair-stroking eliminating what little control he had between his brain and his mouth. He and Raven had ceased walking, the other three Titans now ahead of them and getting farther away. Raven, to her own mild surprise, removed her hand and turned her back to him, allowing him to reach her hair. She jumped a little when he made contact. He was so gentle and careful, uncharacteristically so, as he toyed with it. Raven was oddly soothed by the sensation and allowed a comfortable sigh to escape her lips. Eventually, she brought the boy crashing back to Earth.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," she said. "Soon as we get home, I'm taking my scissors to it." That woke Beast Boy up.

"Huh? _No_!" he yelped. Raven turned a curious and accusatory face toward him.

"'No'?" she asked, drawing the word out and lacing it with threat. Now, Beast Boy was _definitely_ fearful.

"I mean... ummm... I like... It kinda... suits you? Or something?" he said, voice cracking.

"I don't," Raven replied. She sighed (again!) and regained her patience. "Beast Boy... after today, when I wake up in the morning, I want to see the Raven I've always been. You understand that, right?" she asked. Beast Boy's face fell

"Yeah, okay," he said. "But did ya have to guilt trip me so hard?" he whined. Raven's smile returned and she resumed her walk.

"Perhaps I didn't," Raven teased as he caught up with her, walking a little closer and bearing his own cheeky grin.

"Then I say you owe me a favour!" he declared. Raven snorted.

"Oh, do you indeed? And what favour would you ask?" she replied. She felt his anxiety return.

"Swish your hair," he mumbled. Raven looked at him in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Swish your hair!" he repeated. "LIke in shampoo commercials, y'know?" He helpfully acted out the motion, dipping his head forward and then standing straight while turning his head toward Raven. She stared in tired disbelief.

"You must be joking."

"Awww, come on, Rae? _Pleeeeeease_?" he begged, shamelessly. Raven stared and sighed yet again. She knew he wouldn't let it go. She turned away from him and heard his disappointment. Then she leaned down, dipping her head. She spun around and stood straight in one, fluid motion, her hair flying and cascading around her shoulders. Beast Boy was dumbstruck. She watched him for a long moment waiting for him to snap out of it. It didn't happen. Eventually, she tried to wake him up herself.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boooooy?" she sang, reaching out and prodding his forehead with her finger. "Anything going on in there?" she joked.

"_NOTHING BAD! NO BAD THOUGHTS!_" he screamed. Raven had jerked back and stared uncomfortably at him. He stared back in equal discomfort. He tried to talk his way out but his voice rebelled and disappeared. Eventually, he persuaded it to say "See you later, Rae!" and shot toward the Tower as a cheetah. She blushed a little as she contemplated his new and not entirely subtle interest in her, taking to the air and flying home. She passed Robin, Starfire and Cyborg on her way to her room, assuring them she would return to the common room soon. Once in her room, she quickly changed into her usual uniform, reverently hanging the white leotard and cloak in her wardrobe. She sat in front of her mirror, a pair of scissors held aloft by obsidian magic drifting behind her. She paused as she re-considered. She thought of how her hair might affect Beast Boy - and how she could turn it to her advantage. She saw her own blush as her thoughts ran wild beyond her control. Should she keep her hair long for his sake?

*SNIP*

"Nah," she said, burning the hair with her power and leaving her room. She was sure that, if she ever pursued anything beyond friendship with Beast Boy, she could get his attention with or without long hair.

**And there you have it. Pointless fluff with a dash of Raven refusing to change for someone else. Sounds about right.**

**-Jack**


End file.
